Galvatron and Grimlock- Our Story
by UltraMagnusFanGirl
Summary: From their first meeting through to the end of the war. Short drabbles defining different meetings of the two bots throughout the war and the ending.


**Hello peoples! This is a birthday present for Speedstreek360 who's birthday is coming up soon! **

**Happy Early Birthday! Hope you like this one-shot! ^_^**

**Please review people! No flaming though cause that is so rude!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers sadly! (pouts) Lavender belongs to Speedstreek360**

* * *

Galvatron looked out across the battlefield watching as many of his mechs were shot down, at the same time many Autobots were falling to his army. He watched Soundwave as the mech was taking out as many Autobots as he could while protecting his creations, trust the blue mech to be violent yet caring at the same time.

Taking to the skies the purple mech flew across the battlefield until he landed near some of the smaller Autobots, for his own pleasure he began tearing into the mini-bots. None of them able to put up a decent fight against the warlord, each one falling to his vicious punches or falling to various gun shot wounds.

"Hello brother" Turning around Galvatron grinned when he saw Megatron standing there firing his fusion cannon "I was wondering if you felt inclined to join us at all"

"I like to make an entrance" he replied with several gun shots of his own "It appears they sent out the cannon fodder this time, shame I was looking forward to a good fight." Megatron bumped into him as he dodged a missile, both mechs looking to the West and spotting a wave of Autobots approaching, the Dinobots included in the numbers.

"I think you spoke to soon" Megatron commented "Might I suggest you avoid the Dinobots, it appears you injured one of their friends." Gesturing to the small yellow mini-bot trying to crawl away from the two of them "I believe Bumblebee is his name"

"Ah well if the fraggers want a fight then they'll get one." Galvatron said grinning at his brother

"Just don't get yourself killed Galvatron, we'll be in trouble if you do" With that Galvatron went charging into battle followed closely by several of the other Decepticons, the Dinobots were soon within range of his cannon. Swoop flew straight overhead going straight towards the injured Bumblebee, Grimlock however had other ideas. Dispatching the other Dinobots to take care of the Decepticons Grimlock went straight for Galvatron, dodging a burst of flames the purple mech grinned manically.

"Nice try" He commented dodging another set of flames aimed at his head.

"You hurt him Bumblebee, me Grimlock destroy you!" The Dinobot leader snarled transforming and lunging at the smaller mech.

"Not very literate are you big guy?" Laughing when Grimlock roared in frustration unable to grab the more agile mech, a slight distraction from across the field distracted him enough for Grimlock to get a hold on him. Before Galvatron had time to react he was thrown through the remains of a half destroyed building, raising his arms to protect his head as he landed on the ground. "That's going to leave a mark" Galvatron groaned as he tried to get to his feet.

With a squeak Galvatron was lifted by his neck and pinned to a wall, he stared at Grimlock in both a mixture of shock and fear. Grimlock lent forward pinning his arms by his sides and rendering his legs useless for the moment, what surprised the Decepticon was the fact Grimlock hadn't torn his spark out. Instead both mechs remained silent staring into one another's optics before Grimlock was suddenly thrown sideways. Landing on his feet Galvatron saw Megatron standing in the gap he had made, his fusion cannon smoking.

"Come on we're leaving" Taking one last look at Grimlock Galvatron quickly followed his brother out of the ruins.

* * *

Groaning Galvatron rubbed the back of his neck as he walked through the ruins of a tower, pushing a door out of his way he surveyed his surroundings. High walls in all directions, a ceiling stable enough to stay under and plenty of rubble to create a temporary shelter with. Choosing the north east corner of the room he proceeded to drag several large pieces of rubble to make a makeshift tent.

Impressed by his hideout Galvatron grabbed the door he had previously moved and placed it in its original position, stretching his arms above his head he sighed.

"Stupid fragging heat cycle" he groaned feeling uncomfortable once more, crawling into his shelter he curled up against the wall. Closing his optics he tried to ignore the uncomfortable feelings he was getting, deciding to get some recharge he curled up into a ball and let himself drift off.

When he awoke once more it was to the sound of debris being moved, freezing where he was Galvatron looked out of a small gap in his shelter. The door was kicked in and he froze upon seeing the mech walking towards him, why did it have to be him? Galvatron stared in fear as Grimlock walked inside the room sniffing the air, clearly he had come across Galvatron's scent and came to investigate.

Shaking in fear he pressed himself as close to the wall as he physically could, when the Dinobot stopped outside of his shelter he froze. Part of the shelter was ripped away and he came face to face with the large mech, frozen in fear Galvatron stared up at the much larger mech. Usually he would have shot him in the face but the heat cycle made him feel far more venerable than he was normally, he whimpered when Grimlock lent down and sniffed him.

"You smell nice" He grunted nuzzling Galvatron

"G-Get away from me" Making a feeble attempt to push the larger mech away which only resulted in Grimlock hugging him close, reluctantly Galvatron felt himself relaxing in the larger mechs arms._ 'Stupid heat cycle!'_ he cursed mentally as Grimlock continued to nuzzle him _'He's an Autobot! Push him away dammit!' _Yet Galvatron couldn't bring himself to do so for some reason he was finding the Dinobot's arms very warm. When Grimlock growled softly and pushed him against the wall, shutting his optics Galvatron lent against the large mech giving into his programming for a while.

* * *

Galvatron dropped his head onto his desk growling quietly, rubbing his hand over his chassis he sighed. _'Stupid fragging heat cycles and their stupid fragging ability to get you carrying', _deciding to take a break from writing reports he stood up and left his office. Walking down the corridor he glared at any mech that dared to look at him, he needed to speak to Megatron before he made a decision.

"Megatron" Pushing the door open to his brother's office he saw Megatron reading a report, the silver mech looked up at him.

"Something wrong Galvatron?" The purple mech walked inside and sat down in one of the few chairs in the room

"I've got a problem"

"If it's the fact you have no sanity then I already knew that." Glaring at his brother Galvatron sat back in the chair, "Alright what's bothering you then?" Staring up at the ceiling Galvatron rubbed the back of his neck.

"You know last week I was in my heat cycle right?" Megatron nodded slowly not sure exactly where it was going "Well as you know I went and camped out in some of the ruins to stay away from everyone." Sitting forward he looked into Megatron's optics "Someone found me while I was hiding" Megatron's optics widened and he sat forward at his desk

"Galvatron please tell me you're not implying what I think you're implying"

"I'm carrying Megs" He said with a sigh shutting his optics and putting his head in his hands, Megatron sat back in his chair covering his optics with his hands. Silence engulfed the two brothers

"Who's the sire?" Megatron finally asked breaking the silence, Galvatron mumbled something quietly "What was that?"

"Don't hate me" Galvatron said sighing

"I won't but I need to know who the sire is"

"An Autobot" At this Galvatron was sure Megatron's optics were going to pop out, "Megatron please I didn't mean to let it happen, I checked and I didn't pick up any energy readings before I hid." Megatron silenced his rambling by raising a hand, Galvatron sat there in silence shaking.

"Exactly which Autobot sparked you up?"

"Promise you won't hurt the sparkling Megs" At this Megatron looked up at him

"I won't hurt the sparkling Galvatron but I need to know who is the sire" He stated standing up and walking around to the other side of the desk, sitting down on the edge he looked at his purple brother.

"Grimlock" Galvatron jumped as Megatron stood up quickly, instantly he curled up a little to protect the sparkling growing within him. Megatron was cursing and storming around the room not yet punching anything, a terrified squeak escaped Galvatron when Megatron punched his desk. "Megatron please I didn't mean to let him get close!" he pleaded looking at his brother.

"I know you didn't Galvatron but of all the mechs who had to find you it just had to be him" Megatron sighed and rubbed his face "Frag it all" Turning to face his brother he sighed "Galvatron you know you can't keep the sparkling right?" Lowering his head so he didn't show any weakness the purple mech nodded. "You'll have to tell him Galvatron, the sparkling will have to go to the Autobots. It can't stay here you know that" Placing a hand on Galvatron's shoulder he knelt down in front of him "I'll help you through this Galvy, we just have to try to keep this a secret from the rest of the men alright?" Galvatron nodded before hugging him quickly.

* * *

Galvatron held the sparkling against his chassis as it cooed quietly cuddling into the blanket it was wrapped in, looking down at the little one he smiled. Lilac optics stared up at him and a small hand reached out to him, taking the small hand and watching as tiny fingers wrapped around one of his own he smiled. Such a cute little one created by accident by two sworn enemies in a moment of weakness, as if one cue the sound of large footsteps caught his attention.

Looking up he saw the large Dinobot walking towards the two of them, subconsciously Galvatron held his sparkling closer to his chassis to protect it. As Grimlock approached the transformed into his root mode and walked closer until he was directly in front of the smaller mech, Galvatron's optics went to the large blade in his hand. Sensing this Grimlock placed the blade down on the ground, turning back to the purple mech they stared at one another.

"What you Galvatron want?" he asked looking into the red optics only then noticing the small bundle in his arms.

"You fragged me while I was in my heat cycle" Galvatron stated, even with Grimlock's little knowledge he knew what a heat cycle as Swoop usually went through them. "This is the result" Moving the blanket away from the sparklings helm he showed the Dinobot his sparkling, Grimlock stared in shock at the lilac optics. Cooing the sparkling reached a hand out to him automatically realising that this was it's other creator. Grimlock lent down to get a better look at the small being in the Decepticon's arms "I couldn't terminate her"

"Small thing a femme?" Grimlock asked lifting his optics to look at Galvatron

"I just said that you dolt" Galvatron said turning back to his sparkling who was cooing once more, the little femme curled up under her blanket enjoying the warmth and comfort from having both her creators with her. Grimlock looked down at her and smiled pressing a kiss to her small hand.

"What her name?" When Galvatron didn't reply immediately Grimlock looked up at him,

"I haven't named her" Looking back to his sparkling Galvatron felt his spark clench knowing he wouldn't be able to keep the little femme, the poor thing would never be able to see her carrier again.

"Why?"

"Because I can't keep her" Red optics met blue as the two bots looked at one another "She's an illegitimate sparkling and your offspring, I can't keep her with me because of the effects it would have. I would lose all respect my men have for me if they found out I had an Autobot's sparkling" A whine from the sparkling had them both looking down at her "Take her" Galvatron held her out towards Grimlock, the little femme whined in discomfort as she dangled from her carrier's hands. Tears began forming in her optics as she no longer felt the warmth from Galvatron's spark, Grimlock slowly took her from the Decepticon and brought her to his own chassis. Instantly she curled up against him as he wrapped her back in the blanket.

"You no want her?"

"Of course I want her!" Galvatron roared making the sparkling flinch "She's my sparkling too! I can't keep her as much as my spark wants me to!" Looking down at his daughter he sighed and hugged himself "I just want her to be safe and even though we are enemies you are her other creator and the only one I can..._trust_...to protect her" Grimlock held her closer to his spark feeling a little pull as she tried to form a bond with him. "Just take her please, don't make this harder for me then it has to be" Grimlock nodded and watched as Galvatron quickly kissed the top of her head "Goodbye bright spark"

The Dinobot watched as Galvatron turned and walked off quickly not looking back over his shoulder once, as soon as the purple mech was out of sight he looked down at his daughter. She cuddled close to him putting her head over his spark, not yet realising that her carrier had gone thankfully giving him a few moments of silence. Finally turning and walking away he made his way back towards the Autobot base wondering how he could explain this to Prime.

* * *

Galvatron remained where he was frozen in shock, his cannon aimed at the mech before him yet it was not him who had shocked him. No it was the little purple femme stood by his side. Small wings flicked nervously as she looked at him with bright lilac optics, taking a few slow steps forward she came out from behind Grimlock who placed a hand on her shoulder.

Slowly he lowered his cannon and knelt down so he could see the little femme clearer, for a few moments the three bots remained in silence before the femme threw herself at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and crying against his shoulder as she hugged him, wrapping his own arms around her he tried not to cry.

"My little femme" He whispered kissing her helm

"Mama" Upon hearing her voice Galvatron smiled nuzzling her gently

"She called Lavender" Grimlock stated, Lavender looked up at her carrier and smiled at him, Galvatron smiled back at her and gently wiped away her tears.

"Papa showed me pictures of you Mama" Lavender said still smiling at him, Galvatron pulled her back into a hug and held her close. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck clearly happy to finally have the chance to hug him, the purple mech jumped however when he heard Megatron shouting for the Decepticons to retreat. "Mama?" Looking at his daughter Galvatron sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"I have to go brightspark" He said doing his best not to cry when she grabbed onto him protesting

"No mama!" Clinging onto him she put her head on his shoulder crying once more, holding her against him tightly he did his best to soothe her.

"Lavender I have to go, I'll try to come and see you again soon" Rubbing her back gently he smiled sadly at her "Be a brave little femme for me ok? Someone needs to look after your Papa" Lavender remained silent for a few moments before she reluctantly nodded "That's my femme" Putting his hand under her chin he lifted her face up so he could look her in the optics, while doing so he wiped away her tears. "Be good for your Papa" He kissed the top of her head once more and gave her one last hug "I love you so much"

"I love you too Mama" Untangling himself from his daughter Galvatron stood up, looking at Grimlock he nodded and watched as the Dinobot picked up Lavender. Turning around he slowly began to walk away, tears began flowing freely when he heard his daughter's spark wrenching cries. Eventually he would find a way of being able to be with his daughter once more, perhaps even with the Dinobot he had slowly grown to have feelings for.

* * *

Galvatron stood off to the side watching with a large smile as his brother and Prime signed the peace treaty, finally after so many years the two mechs had come to their senses and decided to end the war. When Megatron stood up he turned to his purple brother and smiled, Galvatron's smile became bigger if that was even possible. Both Megatron and the Prime turned to the mass of soldiers gathered there, as the official end of the war was announced the cheers became deafening.

"Mama!" That voice was unmistakable and in his opinion more striking than the cheers of the soldiers, smiling he opened her arms as the purple femme ran to him. The two bots hugged one another both crying in happiness at finally being able to be with one another, his daughter smiled nuzzling him. "I missed you so much Mama" Lavender said clinging onto him

"I've missed you too little one" He replied nuzzling her back "You've grown so much" Ignoring the looks he was being given by most of the Autobots and Decepticons he smiled down at his daughter. The sudden appearance of Grimlock scared most of the onlookers off, most of them going to celebrate in their own ways. Galvatron looked up at Grimlock as the Dinobot walked over, Lavender looked over her shoulder and smiled at her father.

"Papa!" She said going over to him and grabbing his hand, dragging the much larger mech over to her carrier she smiled "Tell him Papa!" Galvatron looked up at Grimlock and tilted his head slightly, Grimlock looked down at their daughter and shook his head "Please Papa! You promised! You said you would when the war was over!" Grimlock turned back to Galvatron before slowly removing his face mask so the purple mech could see his face, Galvatron however remained silent wondering what exactly was so important.

What he wasn't expecting however was for Grimlock to simply walk over to him, wrap one arm around him and pull him flush against him. Staring up at Grimlock in shock he went to speak but was cut off when the larger mech lent down and kissed him, in the back of his mind he heard Lavender laughing happily. Never in his life did he think that having a sparkling with the enemy, because of his heat cycle, that he would end up kissing the father of that sparkling at the end of the worst war their planet had seen.

For once in his life something was going his way.


End file.
